


Pluto

by Isys Luna Skeeter (IsysSkeeter)



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sword Art Online
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternative Universe - Sword Art Online, Harry Has a Disorder, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/Isys%20Luna%20Skeeter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his death at the hands of Voldemort in order to kill the Horcrux in himself, Harry is suggested a second life. One in which people who had died that day already would still be alive. He takes it. What’s wrong with playing a little game? Who cares that he couldn’t attack Voldemort? At least everyone would live… if only life was that easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary:**  After his death at the hands of Voldemort in order to kill the Horcrux in himself, Harry is suggested a second life. One in which people who had died that day already would still be alive. He takes it. What’s wrong with playing a little game? Who cares that he couldn’t attack Voldemort? At least everyone would live… if only life was that easy.  
>  **Spoilers:** all the HP books and Sword Art Online anime  
>  **Disclaimer:**  I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies, they belong to J. K. Rowling. I do not own SAO, nor any of the characters from the anime, they belong to Reki Kawahara. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cover by [yume-jin.tumblr.com ](http://yume-jin.tumblr.com/)

 


	2. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Beta:**[Arel o Imladris](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Arel/pseuds/Arel%20o%20Imladris) & [Artemis_HNR](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_HNR/)  
>  **Pairing/s in this chapter:** HP/GW  
>  **Warnings in this chapter:** Crossover, Alternate Universe  
>  **Nr words in this chapter:** 750
> 
> * * *
> 
> “Talking”  
> ‘Thinking’  
>  **–** Private Message **–**  
>  _Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_  
>  Time change/date of time

**Prologue**

Saturday, May 02, 1998

“Avada Kedavra.”

And with that Harry knew no more.

Harry opened his eyes and looked around puzzled, was he… in a train station?

“Hello, Master.” Harry turned and his eyes fell on three hooded figures. “Welcome to the in-between.”

“Who are you?”

“We are” - “Past,” - “Present” - “and Future.” The three bowed. “Destiny,” - “Life” - “and Death.” Harry tensed. “We are the Parcae;” - “Nona,” a motherly figure dressed in red stepped forward lowering her hood. She appeared middle-aged, yet young and old at the same moment. Her face was serene like she knew his every naughty deed but still would forgive - “Decima” A beautiful almost heavenly figure glided forward. Her face almost carved from marble and she was dressed in pure flowing white robe. She was graceful but almost dangerous in her beauty - “and Morta.” Finally, an elderly woman dressed in black stepped forth she was wise but not feeble. She was thin almost deathly and her eyes while glassy seemed to stare straight through him.

Harry swallowed.

“You are the… fates?”

“Yes.”

“I’m dead… Why are you here?”

The one with the white hooded robe stepped forward; Decima, if he remembered the name correctly.

“I’m the one who decides who lives and who dies.” Harry nodded. “You are dead yet you are not.” Decima stated vaguely.

Harry looked to the others to see a thread on Nona’s hands and a pair of scissors on Morta’s.

“How can that be?”

Decima kneeled down before him and picked something from under the bench Harry was sitting on.

“This is and isn’t the life that should die today.”

Harry shivered seeing the Horcrux, it looked like a baby… but deformed with Voldemort’s face.

“You said it is and isn’t?”

Decima turned to the others and Harry could swear that it smiled.

“I told you this one was special.”

“You collected the Three Hallows.” Morta stated and Harry nodded unsurely.

“Your life thread is still long, but not the ones of your friends. If you should return to the Living World, everyone at Hogwarts dies.” Nona stated.

If Harry wasn’t sitting right now, he would’ve fallen to the ground. No…

“I thought I was dead,” He argued. “Tom Riddle killed me!”

“He killed his own Horcrux,” Morta argued.

“There has to be another way, I don’t want to sentence all my friends to death!” He yelled in return bargaining for their life.

A small ball appeared on Decima’s hand.

“There is one way.”

Harry looked at the ball as it started levitating.

“You will be deaged, sent to another timeline and your friends will also be sent to this world.”

“But?”

“There will be a game you will enter as Beta Tester. You will need enough money to pay for it when it does come out for the public. From there your path shall be revealed to you.” Harry nodded. “You will give up your magic,” Harry paused in uncertainty “you will also never attempt at Tom Marvolo Riddle’s life. For each time you do someone you hold dear will die.”

“If I do this… everyone will be granted a full life?”

“Yes.”

“Even the ones that have already passed into the After Life?”

Nona and Morta screeched outraged, until Decima raised a hand stopping them.

“Only the ones who have died today.” Harry nodded, it was enough. “This means that your parents and godfather are off the table.”

Harry closed his eyes tightly, holding back his tears.

“Deal.” he whispered.

Decima approached, Harry could hear her, and then, when he opened his eyes, the ball was being forced into his chest, entering him. Harry’s eyes grew as his mouth opened in a silent scream, while Decima placed the baby Horcrux into his arms.

“Trust me, Master. You’ll have a better life in this world than you’ll have alongside Ginevra Weasley. She was never good enough. You are twisted and she was not destined to be your other half, the One able to put up with all of you. You will meet the One, who is, in the game. The One capable of keeping up with you. The One who we threaded for you but you refused in this life. Stop fighting and let go.”

And with that everything turned black, for a second time that day, as Harry’s magic was completely and utterly deleted from his core by the ball inside him.

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a new fanfic, but I've been unable to pick up any of my old ones. I'm not dropping any of them out. I just have a lot of fics all at once on my mind  
> Next chapter: **Entering the Game**  
>  ~Isys


	3. Chapter I  –Entering the Game–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Beta:**[Arel o Imladris](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Arel/pseuds/Arel%20o%20Imladris) & [Artemis_HNR](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_HNR/)  
>  **Pairing/s in this chapter:** PED/VD  
>  **Warnings in this chapter:** Crossover, Alternate Universe  
>  **Nr words in this chapter:** 3,649
> 
> * * *
> 
> “Talking”  
> ‘Thinking’  
>  **–** Private Message **–**  
>  _Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_  
>  Time change/date of time

**Chapter I**

**–Entering the Game–**

Tuesday, May 03, 2022

Harry closed his eyes tightly. He could hear the sound of footsteps steadily getting closer. He knew what it meant. He didn’t want to wake up. To get a new chance he had to return to t…

“Wake up, Freak, it’s time for breakfast!”

Harry opened his eyes sadly. There was no denying it now as dust and wood shavings settled on top of his head. He was in his cupboard. Sighing, he hurriedly got dressed. He looked at the shirt he wore and marvelled at the size only a men’s Large, he was still swimming in it but it was a Large.  He put on his glasses and left his cupboard under the stairs going to the kitchen. Aunt Petunia was by the stove, but when he appeared she immediately left and went to her sweet Duddykins. He was really back… and he probably was about ten, if Dudley’s size told him anything. So, before Hogwarts and still stuck in the cupboard.

“Hurry up, boy.”

“Yes, Uncle Vernon.”

“Get me my coffee, boy.” Harry gave his uncle the coffee while looking at the electronical oven uncertainly. “Aunt Petunia?” When his Aunt saw him looking at the machine with confusion she huffed and approached, turning it off. So that’s how it was done…

Damn he was so small, how could he ever do anything this quick back in the day? Harry grumbled internally as he hurried to finish setting the table.

The bell rang as he finished setting everything on the table. “Go get the mail.” Aunt Petunia hissed at him as she sat for breakfast.

Without argument, Harry turned and left the kitchen. He knew better than to argue. Harry frowned at seeing the mailman with a package when he opened the door.

“Mr H J Potter?”

“That would be me.” Harry answered, only for a small mobile phone to appear before him. “Wha…?” He looked at the foreign device in confusion what did the man expect him to do with that.

“Your finger.” The mailman stated impatiently.

Oh… Harry put his finger on an oval panel, the phone lit up and he felt a buzz a light appearing from the panel letting the high tech phone scan his fingerprint. Something was wrong in here… high-tech? Wasn’t he in the 80/90ish?

When the phone finished the scan Harry saw his ID appear along his picture.

_Name: Harry James Potter_

_Age: 10_

_DOB: July 31, 2011_

Wait a second… born in 2011? Since when?

The mailman read the phone, before saving it and giving Harry his package and letters.

“Have a good day.”

“Likewise.” muttered in shock closing the door.

As he walked to the kitchen, a memory from when he was 11 the first time around hit him. Right, the school letter incident. Harry stopped by his cupboard and stored his package inside before returning to his family and giving his uncle the letters. A plate was then set on the table at his seat by Aunt Petunia, with the scraps of the breakfast. Sitting, Harry dug in. At least he’d been saved something to eat.

“Oh, looks like the 1000 Beta Testers were already picked.” Harry tensed, looking up to Uncle Vernon who was reading a letter. “I’m sorry, Dudley.”

Dudley whined, as Harry looked at his plate tense. What was it the fates had said? To enter a game? To be a Beta Tester?

“But that’s the best game in the whole entire world, how could they not allow me to Beta Test it?” Dudley whined as he kicked at the table. Then he crossed his arms with a petulant pout.

‘Because you’re a spoiled child.’ Harry thought internally, as he stood to pick up the dishes.

“Don’t worry, Duddikins.” Aunt Petunia stated seeing the tantrum that was about to come out of her ‘ _precious’_ child. “After classes today I’ll take you to the shop and buy you two new games for you to entertain yourself with until the game is released.”

Harry rolled his eyes as he set the dishes in the new washing machine. Damn everything was a machine. It would take some time to get used to. One thing was the same though… the 80s, the 2010s… Dudley would always be pampered.

**–P–**

Harry frowned confused as Uncle Vernon drove off alone with Dudley. What about Harry? Didn’t he have to go to school? Not that he wanted to repeat school, but…

“Why did it take you so long to get the mail?”

Harry tensed and looked back at his aunt. Right, Harry scuffed his shoe on the floor before he gave in. Walking to his cupboard he went to fetch his package. With a raised eyebrow, Aunt Petunia picked the package and read the return on the box. With a hum, she crooked her finger at her nephew and she took it to the living room. Looking between Harry and the package she set it on the tea table. Harry then watched as Aunt opened his mail. A bike helmet, a laptop, a game box and a manual book was then put on display on the table.

“Wha…?” Harry looked at all the items unsure of what to make of them all.

“Looks like you were chosen as Beta Tester.” Harry turned to his aunt who was reading a letter that had come in the package. “They say that they sent a special helmet to test the need for glasses with vision impaired gamers. So this one will only work for you and not for Dudley.”

“I didn’t send any letter!”

Aunt Petunia looked at him with exasperation.

“Of course you didn’t. With your S.A.D. you wouldn’t even leave the front door without having a panic attack.”

“Sad…?” Harry asked barely a whisper not even realizing he was talking instead of thinking.

“How many times do I have to tell you that the reason you have nightmares every night and have problems with meeting new people is because of Social Anxiety Disorder?”

Well… that explained why he wasn’t allowed to go to school… even if it was a lie. Not that he wanted to go, mind you.

“I’m sorry.”

Aunt Petunia huffed and stood, going to pick the phone, before returning to the couch. Wait a second, was that a portable phone? Where were the robots who did everything? ‘Come on, sci-fi movies, don’t leave me hanging…’

“Professor Dumbledore, please. It’s Harry Potter’s Aunt.” Harry glanced at his aunt as she spoke on the phone. “Professor Dumbledore. It’s Petunia Dursley speaking. No, Harry has not had any nightmares tonight, nor did he react poorly to the mailman. I’m calling because he received a package. It appears to be from the new game that is just starting the Beta Test. Yes, he got in. So you were the one who sent a letter for him? I see… and it’s not… because of his… you did?” Aunt Petunia picked the letter and scanned through it. “It’s here. «We took into consideration your disorder, but anything and everything you can do in the game and then review back to us will be helpful for future in-gamers.»”

Harry had no idea what the Fates were playing at, but at least Aunt wouldn’t argue against him entering the game. Aunt Petunia finally turned off the phone and gave it to Harry, who went to put it in its place. When he returned, Aunt had returned the things inside the box.

“Take this to Dudley’s second bedroom.” Harry nodded, picking it up. “Professor Dumbledore says that you need to be laying down on a bed when playing this game. Your cupboard is much too small to put a laptop in.”

“Yes, Aunt.” Harry started to climb the stairs before he stopped and turned around. “Does this means I’m moving there, or only for the days when I play?”

Aunt Petunia looked at him up and down.

“Can you handle the moving?” Harry opened his mouth to answer, but Petunia stopped him. “If tonight you’ll sleep well, tomorrow we’ll move you to the bedroom. One big change at a time.”

“Yes, Aunt Petunia.”

No nightmares? Harry had seen more people die than an average adult male usually sees all his life. Although he also didn’t want to get stuck in the cupboard forever…

“So in the letter they said that they sent you a laptop for yourself since Professor Dumbledore claimed you didn’t have one.” Harry nodded as he set it on the bedside table and turned it on. “It must already have the programs installed, just need to log the helmet and enter the CD.”

Harry did as told while Aunt Petunia put the password to something called Wi-Fi? He sat on the bed with the manual, might as well read the most of it.

“Today you create the character game.” Aunt continued. “When you are done and have finished exploring a little in the town here, you log out. Understood?” She stated pointing to a town on the instruction manual.

Harry nodded, passing the pages to the how to log out instructions.

“Yes, Aunt Petunia.”

“When you are done, come down for your daily classes.” Aunt Petunia added, putting the helmet on Harry’s head and helping him lay down on the bed. “I’m going to do the laundry. If you have an attack go to your cupboard.”

“Yes, Aunt Petunia,” she put his glasses on the bedside table, before leaving the bedroom. So the manual said to close the eyes and… Harry closed his eyes. “Link start!”

As Harry took a deep breath and exhaled light filtered through his eyelashes. Opening his eyes, he watched a spectrum of glowing columns come flying towards him.

_Please Select your Language_

Looking at the screen he thought about a cursor floating towards it to select the English option. He watched as the cursor popped into existence before him and Harry clicked English. Just as quickly as it appeared, it dissipated in a rain of pixels. Harry’s eyes widened as he saw a sphere replaced the language screen emblazoned with the word ‘ _Touch_ ’. With a sharp movement of his hand he selected ‘ _Ok_ ’. Yet again he watched it be replaced with another selection this time with ‘ _Sight’_ , which Harry changed to ‘ _Ok_ ’ as well.

Huh, that was easy, Harry thought. This seemed relatively straightforward. Looking around he could see everything with perfect clarity. Harry jumped slightly when he heard a soft _Ping_ ‘ _Hearing_ ’.

Yes, he could also hear the sphere. Looking to the top right of his vision he could see them stacking with every confirmation. Moving on Harry selected  ‘ _Ok_ ’. The next settings appeared ‘ _Taste_ ’, Harry frowned how was he supposed to taste anything? He stuck out his tongue and then closed his mouth to swallow only to… yes,he could feel taste – so strange. And finally the last one, ‘ _Smell_ ’, Harry took an enormous breath through his nose before he changed it to ‘ _Ok_ ’. Harry watched as the spheres shot away to the left and right as a new message appeared, underlined by two dialog boxes.

_New User: Please Create Login_

Then a login box appeared, Harry filled in his information.

Name: Harry James Potter

Age: 10

DOB: July 31, 2011

Email:**********

Password:*********

 He watched as the system processed it and created his account… He watched the screen change before him taking him to the Character creation menu. In front of him was an avatar outline with no distinguishable features.

Staring at the outline he thought about his body in the real world and watched as a shower of pixels started to create his 10 years old body. He watched the Avatar spin and he sighed he did not want to be a kid in the game he would much rather be who he felt mentally. With a shower of pixels, he watched His avatar start to grow and shape into what looked like his 17 years old body from the Magical world. All the details he remembered about his body appeared the scar on his forehead the lines from detention with Umbridge on his hand. He could remember where every scar on his body came from and what made every mark. He didn’t like it. This was a new world and he did not need any reminders from the old one. With a wave of his hand, he watched every scar disappear. He debated on removing his lightning bolt scar before he closed his fist and watched it disappear into smooth skin. That Harry was gone.

Looking at his avatar he found he did not mind the outfit that he imagined. His avatar it reminded him of home. It was a mix of Muggle and Wizard. He wore black pants and a stripped jumper in Gryffindor colours red with a yellow stripe across the chest. It was his Wool Quidditch Jumper spinning his avatar once more; he removed the imagined crest on the breast and changed the material to cotton. Imagine trying to fight in wool. Looking over the avatar again he added a breastplate for an added bit of protection added a waist belt with a pouch. Looking at the footwear and he made sure he was wearing some boots that would be practical and comfortable for travel in the game. He made them a dark rust color similar to what he remembered a Hungarian Horntails skin looked nothing spoke protection more than dragon hide boots.

_Choose a Weapon_

Before him a weapon wheel appeared spinning the wheel he saw several different weapons to choose from Bows, Hammers, Guns, Spears, Lances, Picks, Axes, and Swords. Looking through the Swords he saw one that seemed to call out to him. The sword was long about as long as his torso and straight only tapering in close to the handle giving it a unique appeal. Selecting it he watched the wheel disappear and the Weapon appear on his avatars back.  Feeling like his character was complete he looked at the box blinking above the avatar.

Right… name. So what about Harry? The box blinked red, indicating the name was already in use What about James?  The box flared red again. Damn, how many people were also playing in this beta game?

 _Hmm... what other names can I try?_ So his name was out of option and he refused to use the Wizardry World titles for him… he did not want to go around as the Boy Who Lived or use a name that represented his parents, like Marauder, Prongs or even Evan. Harry closed his eyes thinking up names he could use in place of his own and began to grow frustrated.

What was it the fates called him… Master of Death… didn’t Decima call him Master? As in the Master of Death? Obviously he won’t use that name but _‘Master of Death’? I don’t think so… but maybe_ … he thought… Fates what were they called it wasn’t english… Parcae… if he remembered correctly from Muggle School, that was the Roman name for the Fates. He then began to ponder it more deeply, wondering. The God of the Underworld? _Hades_! No, that’s the Greek – although it is similar to Harry’s name, Harry + James = _Hames_. That just sounded stupid. The name the Romans used was…

‘ _Pluto_ ’ as Harry wrote the name, it was accepted. _Gee Harry, naming yourself the God of the Underworld, that isn't conceited at all…_ Of all the names in the world and you choose that?

Harry glanced at the character formation. He could be whatever he wanted, right? He wouldn’t be forced to be a child in the Game World, which was great.

**–P–**

Petunia watched as after lunch the boy quickly and easily filled the exercised in the schoolbook that she’d left for him to do. Never had she seen him work so fast. Suddenly he stood and approached, giving the book. Petunia picked it and passed through the pages. It was all done. She glanced at the boy who obviously looked back hopefully.

“I want you downstairs before I arrive with Dudley.”

Harry nodded and run up the stairs. Maybe his shrink was right and this would be beneficial for the lad. Teach him how to interact with people.

**–P–**

Petunia arrived home with her Duddikins, when she didn’t immediately see the boy, she climbed upstairs and entered the small bedroom. The box with Harry’s game, laptop and respective things were gone, as was the boy. Petunia looked around in worry. Where was her nephew? She descended again and knocked on the cupboard door, only for it to open and she saw the boy reading the manual, the box at the feet of his cupboard. Hiding her relief she gave him a stern look.

“Tomorrow, you’ll do the school work first then you can go.” She stated and the boy nodded, looking up from the book. “Come, help me prepare dinner.”

Harry stored the book under his excuse for a pillow and stood, leaving his cupboard. He never argued, always complied. Petunia should speak with Vernon to buy Harry the game as well when it comes out. He’d be allowed to play the game if he behaved. Like now… he already had everything he needed, the only thing missing would be the game when it was released.

**–P–**

Thursday, June 02, 2022

Harry finished his school exercises quickly, it helped that they were so easy, before climbing the stairs to Dudley’s second bedroom. His room. Dudley had made a fit when Aunt Petunia finally allowed Harry to move upstairs and even Uncle Vernon had mentioned something about ‘ _big changes_ ’. Harry laid out on his mattress and put on the helmet.

“Link start.”

He smiled as he returned to his real body. No more child pretending. No more child-size. No more Dursleys. This was his home.

“Hello, world, I’m home!”

Harry entered the stage atrium. A man was there waiting. Last time Harry had seen him he’d freaked out and logged out. He actually had a panic attack. Even Professor Dumbledore had been called to 4 Privet Drive to calm him down. After that, he was advised not to interact with this game character. That it wasn’t good for his health.

Harry had obeyed… until a message arrived. And another. And another. Until one, day Harry sent one back. A duel invitation. He was surprised that the man had actually come…

“Ready?” the man asked, leaning on his staff for support.

Harry made the control menu appear and invited Voldemort to a duel. To which the man accepted. Harry grabbed his sword on his back. As Voldemort grabbed his staff with both hands. They waited in position as the timer counted down and, suddenly, when it streaked 0, Harry attacked. This Voldemort had no memory of him. Of Harry’s parents. But Harry was going to kill him. Avenge his parents. His friends. Sirius. Fred. Hedwig… Dobby…

When not in battle Voldemort walked like he was handicapped, needing his staff to walk. But once in battle he transformed and fought with his staff in both hands. He was fluid and graceful and every movement had a purpose in this dance. His staff had a stretched scythe in one corner that he used to cut Harry. He was a good gamer, Harry could give him that. Most Beta Testers did not past the first town. But then again, this was Lord Voldemort. Game or not, he was a genius.

**–P–**

Monday, July 11, 2022

Petunia watched as the boy became a shadow. Two months in the game and she’d never seen him so alive. He was more animated and he was eager to do his chores and interacted with the family. His face was alight as he cooked in the kitchen or when he worked on his coursework humming a tune most likely from the game. It seemed like he was becoming one with the family. He even smiled at Dudley when he was raving about how he would wait in line with Vernon to get the game when it came out.

A week since it ended and he returned to the cupboard, to the nightmares, the screams, the panic attacks. To the lack of will to live. She glanced at her husband as the boy went to his cupboard.

“Did he try any of the other games?” Vernon stated watching his wife’s face. Petunia nodded, having tried all of Dudley’s games. “What does his shrink says about this?”

“That the SAO game is the only thing that helps with this psych. That he was obviously better.”

Vernon sighed before he pinched at the flesh between his eyes before he closed his tablet. Leaning back on the couch he looked towards the ceiling. Was this expense really going to be worth it? What if the boy reverted again? Blinking at the ceiling then again anything would be better than that boy that was roaming the house like a shadow of death sucking the happiness out of a room.

“Tell him that he has to work for it. Cook every meal. Bake cakes for Dudley. Do the laundry…”

Petunia nodded and her husband reopened the tablet, going to reserve another game – this one for Harry. She glanced at the door under the stairs. What had been so bad that had messed up with her nephew as a baby for him to be unable to interact? Had Lily and her husband actually died in a car crash? Had something else happened? Was Harry an unknown witness whose memory of the murder still was locked in his mind after all these years?

It’s not that she cared for the boy… if the government didn’t pay for Harry’s education and hospital bills, they’d never have kept him when he got worse.

Yet Petunia still wondered what was so bad that still gave the child nightmares every night.

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: **Going Back**  
>  ~Isys


	4. Chapter II –Going Back–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Beta:**[Artemis_HNR](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_HNR/)  
>  **Pairing/s in this chapter:** PED/VD  
>  **Warnings in this chapter:** Time Travel, Crossover, Alternate Universe  
>  **Nr words in this chapter:** 4,023
> 
> * * *
> 
> “Talking”  
> ‘Thinking’  
>  **–** Private Message **–**  
>  _Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_  
>  Time change/date of time

**Chapter II**

**–Going Back–**

Sunday, November 06, 2022

Harry sighed as he heard his uncles get up and descend for breakfast. Since Dudley had left for Smelting’s Academy School that they stopped calling him for breakfast, if he wanted to eat he should be on time. That’s how life worked at the Dursleys. Aunt Petunia had started selling his homemade cakes to her friends who passed the word and in no time Harry was baking every day for money. Not that he got to see the money. Not that they were hoarding his hard earned cash. No Uncle Vernon and Harry had an agreement that that money would go to pay the game anything extra would go into a savings account.

Game…

Harry’s eyes opened, growing wide. It was today… The game was released today! He stood, dressed quickly before he tumbled out of his cupboard in excitement, going to the kitchen. Uncle Vernon grunted back from behind his notepad and Aunt Petunia left the oven so Harry could finish breakfast. Today was releasing day! He could practically sing as he went about cooking breakfast humming. He did not see Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon share a look behind him.

Harry finished breakfast and set it on the table, before sitting to eat with his uncles. Harry bounced in place away from the table before Aunt Petunia coughed and gave him a pointed look to take his seat. Harry blushed before sitting to eat with his aunt and uncle still unable to keep still. There was a silence as all that could be heard was Aunt Petunia sipping from her tea, until suddenly… the bell rang. Harry looked to the door and then to Uncle Vernon his bouncing becoming more pronounced. Aunt Petunia looked particularly amused but hid it behind her teacup as the doorbell rang once more. Uncle Vernon who had also been waiting for the arrival of the package wiped his mouth before he stood and signalled Harry to follow him. Harry was out of his seat not a moment later and followed right behind his uncle.  Harry stood back and waited as Uncle Vernon spoke with the delivery boy. Harry strained himself to stand still as his uncle seemed to draw this delivery out.  A small package was given to Harry’s uncle, after he used his fingerprint. Harry looked at the package in silence as Uncle Vernon closed the door. His eyes stared at the box longingly as he had to hold himself back from wanting to snatch it away.

“You know what this means, boy.”

“Finish school work and the cakes before I’m allowed?” Harry wondered looking at his uncle.

Uncle Vernon nodded and walked back to the living room, package in hand. Uncle Vernon placed the package in plain view of Aunt Petunia. Harry sat at the dining table, to have breakfast.

“Eat up.” Aunt Petunia stated signalling to Harry’s plate.

He had to behave today if he wanted that game. Harry glance at the package that Aunt Petunia left on top of the table. He knew better that to attempt at grabbing it unauthorized. 18 years-old-mind or 11 years-old-body, he still knew better.

**–P–**

“Is that game that much worth it?” he heard his aunt ask him. He had just finished placing the cake pan was in the oven. Earlier he had quickly and efficiently finished the school exercises Aunt Petunia had assigned him. “You’re never this much effective.” Aunt Petunia stated as she watched her nephew move to the sink to rinse the dishes before he placed it in the washing machine.

Harry paused at his Aunt’s statement.

“In there I can be myself.” He stated as he rinsed the mixing bowl and moved to place it in the rack.

“It’s still just a game. It’s not real.” Petunia responded as she leaned back in her seat at the table examining her nephew curiously. In front of her she had his already reviewed homework for him to look over when he finished.

Harry glanced up to his aunt, who was looking back with a raised eyebrow.

“It’s real to me.” Harry stated before he moved to the table to look through his school work again. “And that is all that I need.”

“What if you see _That_ man again?”

“I’ll logout.” Harry argued. “Wasn’t that what I done last time?” he started modifying the answers he got wrong on his homework.

Aunt sighed and turned, leaving.

“I certainly hope Professor Dumbledore was right about this.”

Harry narrowed his eyes when he was left alone. Damn it was tiring, returning to be Harry James Potter… he couldn’t wait to be Pluto again, to don’t have to pretend anymore… to fight Voldemort and defeat him!

He didn’t know why fighting Voldemort worked to keep the nightmares away, but it did.

**–P–**

Harry finished reading the manual. He couldn’t believe it. It was finally back. Lying on the bed with the NerveGear – the helmet – he couldn’t help the smirk.

“Link start!” and the light came.

The 5 senses boxes appeared and he quickly clicked ‘ _Ok_ ’. Login box appeared to which he put his beta log in.

_Character Creation Beta Test data still available. Would you like to use it? Pluto (M) Yes. No._

Taking a relieved sigh, Harry clicked yes. A green screen saying ‘ _Welcome to SAO_ ’ appeared, before he finally appeared in the Town of Beginnings, where he was asked to recalibrate by touching his body like he would in the real world.

Harry glanced around as characters kept appearing. He was back!

“I’m home.”

Grinning like a fool, Harry started running around. Sure this was no comparison to Hogwarts a school, but in here he was free. No Big D’s gang. No Death Eaters. No real deaths… he could be and do whatever he wanted.

“Hey!” - “You!” Harry frowned, he knew those voices… he stopped and turned to the unknown males. “You” - “are” - “a” - “Beta” - “Tester,” - “aren’t” - “you?”

Harry nodded, while a huge grin splashed on his face out of his control. Only two people he knew spoke like that.

“Yes, I am.”

“It’s” - “our” - “first” - “time” - “playing.” - “Can” - “you” - “teach” - “us” - “the” - “basics?”

“Sure.”

“I’m” they started simultaneously before duo said his name at same time “Gred.” Forge.”

“Pleasure, I’m Pluto.”

“Plu” - “to.” Harry nodded. “You” - “mean” - “the” - “planet” - “that” - “is” - “a” - “planet” - “but” - “isn’t?”

“Which is again.” Harry argued, making the twins stick their tongue at him. “And no. Pluto as in Me.”

The duo laughed at that.

“Who else… my God.” And they bowed.

Harry smiled, he missed them. Fred… he looked different, but he was alive… Thank you, Parcae! Thank you for giving him his family back.

“Come.” Harry turned and the twins followed him at once out of the town. “Ever played this kind of game before?”

“Nah, we participated on a contest together and won. Prize was game and we saved enough to buy 2 NerveGears.”

Harry nodded, not having any effort at all at having both twins speaking simultaneously on each side of him. It was how they were and how they would always be, Magical World or Game World.

“What about you? I heard it was really hard to get into the beta.”

“My shrink sent a letter in my name. Something about how it would be good for them to know what it does to someone of my issues.” Harry grinned back at them. “Then again, how many gods do you usually see?”

The twins laughed, as Harry frowned looking ahead again. Sure he was happy to have his friends back, but something was bothering him. The Parcae wanted him to join the game. This Game. And the creator was someone that in His reality had been long dead – hell, Harry’s shrink was supposed to be dead. Even so, his name… Harry feared something bad might happen.

“Wow, what is that?” Harry glanced at what the twins were pointing only to see a message icon appear before him. “Is this… normal?”

“It’s just a message.”

Harry clicked on it, opening it to see that it belonged to Voldemort.

–Are you back? LV–

Harry grinned and replied back.

–Eager to get beaten again? GP–

“Cool.” Harry nodded back and taught them how to open the menu. “So how do we…?”

Harry sent both of them a friend request that they both accepted at once before adding each other. Had they even read the manual?

–If I remember correctly, lad, I won last time. LV–

Harry snorted. Damn, he missed this bantering.

–Last time I let you win. I had already only half my HP. GP–

“Girlfriend?”

“Wha…” Harry turned to the duo who were grinning back. “No! A fellow Beta Tester with whom I used to duel against.”

“Is she single?”

“Why don’t you ask him?” Harry argued and immediately the two males stepped back, raising their hands in a ‘don’t shut man’.

If Harry was 11 then Fred and George were what… 13? Just like when he first met them… now he just needed to remember that in this world they supposedly were adults… like himself.

–Whatever lets you sleep at night. LV–

Harry tensed. Right… because duelling with Voldemort was only thing that tired him enough to don’t have nightmares at night.

–I don’t sleep. GP– He arrived with the excited duo to the camp and looked for a victim. “There.” The two turned to see a boar. “Take out your weapons. Let’s start with class, children.”

“Yes, teacher.” The two saluted, taking out two swords like knifes.

They were small but would do the job, they would need stronger weapons but then again everyone was just a beginner today. Harry snickered as they both got hit by the boar.

“You’ll doing it wrong.” He argued ad they whimpered on the floor. “And there’s no pain in the game.” He added and at once both stopped, surprised. Harry picked a pebble from the floor and put himself in position of attack and the stone started shining. “You need to swing and…” Harry threw the pebble at the boar who whimpered before storming at Harry, who grabbed his sword from his own back and stopped it’s invest with it “and flick.”

Harry just realized what he’d said after he’d done it. Fred put himself in position and Harry set the boar at him. Professor Flitwick would be so proud of him right now…

–What are you going? LV–

–Teaching newbies. GP–

–You haven’t changed at all. LV–

–I’ll take that as a compliment instead of the insult you meant. GP–

“Do you two always do that?”

Harry glanced at George and Fred swung around with his new sword he’d just won.

“Do what?”

“Pick on each other.”

Harry nodded.

“It’s our game. Can’t wait to duel against him again. Although first I need to win more levels or he’ll throw me to the ground.”

“That good?”

“If I’m not mistaken he was in the army before.”

“I thought you don’t speak about real life while in game.”

“It was because I asked why use that face. He said it reminded him death… the convo just came up by accident.”

George nodded.

“Hey, Pluto. How powerful are these boars?” Fred asked as another appeared.

“They are the weakest. The bottom of the food chain.”

“Wha…” the two whined. “Bu…”

“There are much stronger than that.”

They shared looks, before grinning.

“Cool.” They said before each attacked one as if in a match contest.

**–P–**

–Town of Beginnings, West Field, fighting boars? LV–

Harry frowned and scanned the field, forcing his game eyes to look farther. Until he saw him. Voldemort was there by the entrance of the town this time with a spear like staff.

“Pluto, be careful!” Harry glanced behind him at the attacking boar and jumped doing a backflip, before grabbing his sword and pinching the boar. “Wicked.”

Harry shrugged as he accepted the points. Before he glanced over to where Voldemort was. Voldemort made a show of limping as he leaned on his staff on his way towards Harry. Harry set himself in position, his sword starting to shine. Voldemort stopped limping, grabbing his staff-spear with both hands and its top corner opened as the spear started shining. Harry grinned as Voldemort smirked. Harry started running, as did Voldemort, and when they were about to impact…

They heard a bell before they were all transported back into the Town of Beginnings. Harry stored his sword on his back, glancing at the twins who appeared at their side.

“What is going on?”

“I’ve no idea.” Harry turned to Voldemort. “Have you heard of any of this?”

“No. I’ll logout and check.” Voldemort made his menu appear and went to the setting menu, but stopped. “What in…?”

Harry frowned and opened his own menu. It was gone! The logout button… gone…

Voldemort and Harry shared looks, before Voldemort walked away. Most likely the man was looking for other game makers. Then the sky turned red and like blood started dropping and forming a huge figure in the sky that turned in a giant human body in the sky. Harry shared a look with the duo.

“Attention, players. Welcome to my world. My name is Gellert Grindelwald. As of this moment, I am the sole person who can control this world.”

“Twins.” The two looked at Harry. “Stay close to me.”

They stepped right beside him. He couldn’t see Voldemort in the crowd, but he knew the dark man could take care of himself.

“I’m sure you’ve already noticed that the logout button is missing from the main menu. But this is not a defect in the game. I repeat… this is not a defect in the game.”

“Pluto?”

Harry shook his head, his body had started shivering. He had a bad feeling about this.

“It is a feature of SAO. You cannot logout of SAO yourselves. And no one on the outside can shut down or remove the NerveGear. Should this be attempted the transmitter inside the NerveGear will emit a powerful microwave, destroying your brain and thus, ending your life.”

Harry froze. No… this couldn’t be happening… no more deaths… no…

–V?– he managed to write, Merlin knew the way he was trembling.

–He’s right. The transmitter’s signals work like microwaves. If safety is disabled it can fry a brain. LV–

Harry showed the message to the twins, whose eyes grew.

“Unfortunately, several players’ friends and families have ignored his warning, and have attempted to remove the NerveGear. As a result, two hundred and thirteen players are gone forever, from both Hogwarts and the Real World.”

Harry’s eyes grew, losing strength on his legs and falling on his knees.

“Two hundred” - “and thirteen?”

“As you can see, news organizations across the word are reporting all of this including the deaths.” Harry found himself incapable of looking up as death and news reports appeared surrounding Grindelwald giant body. “Thus, you can assume that the danger of a NerveGear being removed is now minimal. I hope you will relax and attempt to clear the game.”

Clear the game…? This was a death machine!

Harry felt the twins lowering down and hugging him from both sides.

“But I want you to remember this clearly. There is no longer any method to revive someone within the game. If your HP drops to zero, your avatar will be forever lost. And, simultaneously, the NerveGear will destroy your brain.”

“Wha…” the twins looked up and then to Harry.

This was real… he was back in the war… he was back…

“There is only one means of escape. To complete the game. You are presently on the lowest floor of Hogwarts, Floor 1. If you make your way through the dungeons and defeat the floor boss, you man advance to the next level. Defeat the final boss on Floor 100 and you will clear the game.”

“Clear all hundred floors… but you said you only got to 8th!” Fred argued to Harry. “It’s… impossible.”

Harry’s body started shivering out of his control.

“Finally, I’ve added a present from me to your item storage. Please see for yourselves.”

Still shivering, Harry obeyed. Opening the menu bar and going to the items. Only to find a mirror. Opening it, a square mirror fell on his hand. Why did they… his body started shinning, as did the twins’. When it stopped, he glanced to the mirror again only to see his 11 years old face and even the forehead lightning scar. He looked to the duo who was also back into their 13 years old selves.

“You’re Pluto? You’re… you’re just a child.”

“I’m 11. And you aren’t that much older than me yourselves.”

“How is this…?”

“The NerveGear covers out entire head, right? It must work like a scan and see how our faces look like.” Harry glanced down at his small body. “But our height and body shape…”

“When we first put the NerveGear, it had us calibrate it, right?” - “You had to touch your body all over.” The twins replied, exemplifying with gestures.

Harry nodded. That explained it.

“Right now you’re probably wondering ‘Why? Why would Gellert Grindelwald, developer of SAO and the NerveGear, do all this?’ My goal has already been achieved. I created SAO for one reason…” Harry glanced up at the giant. “To create this world and intervene in it. And now, it is complete. Good luck, players.” And with that the data started to disintegrate, until it disappeared.

This world was real. Just like he had told the Dumbledore’s Army, in the Real World you only get once chance. This was the Real World, game or not. He’d grown accustomed with the Beta version and forgot the reason he was there. There is always a bigger reason for the Parcae to send him here. They knew.

It would be like being in the war again. You die, you’re dead. No second option.

–Don’t you dare dying until we clear the game. You owe me a rematch. LV–

Harry closed his eyes tightly. He died once… he could die again, no problem.

Looking around Harry tried to see if there was anyone he knew in the area surrounding him. In an ideal situation he would gather his friends and drag them all out of here to beat this game and get home in one piece. But this wasn’t an ideal situation and he needed to leave soon or all of the beginners were going to use up all the hunting grounds in the surrounding area. If he wanted to level up he was going to need to hunt in the next town over away from the Town of Beginnings. Harry looked over at the twins unsure if he wanted to take them away with him. They were newbies and they would hold him back if he dragged them away with him. They would take time to level up and that was just something he couldn’t afford right now. At the same time he wouldn’t want it on his conscience if they died fighting a low level mob either. It’s no use they need to come with him. He stood and pulled the twins out the atrium with him they couldn’t wait they needed to leave now. As he started dragging them through the crowd Harry ran face first into a large gentleman's stomach and was knocked back into Fred's arms.

“Whoa Mate you alright?” Fred asked looking down at Harry.

Harry just shook his head before looking at who he ran into. Before him in a puffy blue dress was a balding man. Harry wasn’t sure what to make of this short, large belly man with an enormous silvery walrus-like moustache. The man had obviously been originally playing as a cute young girl but with the change… well it was actually extremely ridiculous; horrifyingly so. The dress was a baby blue that reminded Harry of Ariana Dumbledore's portrait in Hogshead.  The man's hair was receding and the colour of straw, he also had a blue bow fastened in it. His bright green gooseberry eyes are what caught Harry’s attention. No… it can’t be…

“My world this is embarrassing. Child are you quite alright?”

Harry looked up to see the name of the person in front of him

**Screen name** _: Horace_

Harry gasped as he fell into a dead weight into Fred’s arms. Harry felt as if the world was closing in on him and he couldn’t get enough air. He trebled violently as Fred held him tightly.

**–P–**

“Pluto!”

“Oi, Gred, something is not right!”

“Is he having a seizure?”

Fred and George looked panicked as they watched Horace stumble back and he ran through the crowd away from them.

“Coward!” George yelled at his retreating figure as they looked down at Pluto in worry.

The twins looked at each other before nodding and they picked up the small boy and pushed and shoved their way through the crowd. It would be best to get out of the Atrium to get Pluto some help.

The twins ran till they found a clear alleywayand sat down to attend to the 11 year old.

“Pluto come on! Focus on me please!” Fred yelled as he pushed the boy’s hair back

“He’s sweating.” George said as he grabbed the boys thrashing legs so he wouldn’t kick or hurt himself.

The twins held him still till his tremors slowed down

“Hey now, that’s it. You’re alright. Just Big brother Gred and Forge here we got you alright. Safe and sound don’t worry.” Fred said softly to Pluto rocking him till his tremors stopped completely _._

George moved till he sat next to his twin and started rubbing Pluto’s back till he stopped gasping for air. The child looked rightly terrified as tears streamed down his face. Being locked in this game must have finally caught up to him.

**–P–**

“I… I’m sorry… you had… to see that.”  Harry whispered into Fred’s shoulder.

“Oi. None of that.”

“Yea it’s alright. We were just glad we could help you.”

Harry nodded as he slowly got up from Fred’s lap. He was thankful that they didn’t question his little episode. Harry wiped his face clean as he took a few deep breaths and turned to the twins.

“So,” - “what” - “is” - “the” - “plan?”

“I’m going to the next town. It’s the only way to survive in this world. If everything Grindelwald said is true the only way to survive is to make ourselves stronger. Resources in the game, money and experience points, those are limited. If we stay here all the Mobs will be farmed out by all the other beginners. To be efficient we should set up camp in the next town over.”

“We… we stayed up all night to pick this game up with our friends.”

“They might be out in the plaza right now.”

“We can’t just leave them behind!”

Harry looked down in worry before looking up at the twins again.

The two grinned and put their hands on each of his shoulders.

“Don’t worry, we’ll survive. You taught us enough for it.”

Harry nodded.

“Be careful.”

“You too, Pluto.” George agreed, messing with Harry’s hair.

“Protect each other. No matter what.” He begged them, winning tears at the corner of his eyes.

“We promise. Tell this V-friend of yours that if he dares to attack you again until the game is cleared, we’ll kill him.”

“Don’t worry, he already told me not to die so he could do it after we’re cleared.”

“Good.”

Harry bit his bottom lip, before he nodded at then and run away. He… he…

He couldn’t see anyone else die. Not now. Not ever. Not never again. It was two painful. He couldn’t handle it if he saw someone die again. He just couldn’t!

This meant no guilds. No friends. No nothing. He would’ve die if someone close died ever again…

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: **Roman God & Dark Lord**
> 
> ~Isys


	5. Chapter III  –Roman God & Dark Lord–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Beta:**[Artemis_HNR](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_HNR/)  
>  **Pairing/s in this chapter:** RJL/NT  
>  **Warnings in this chapter:** Time Travel, Crossover, Alternate Universe, S.A.D. Attack, Hagrid’s Speech  
>  **Nr words in this chapter:** 2,620
> 
> * * *
> 
> “Talking”  
> ‘Thinking’  
>  **–** Private Message **–**  
>  _Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_  
>  Time change/date of time

**Chapter III**

**–Roman God & Dark Lord–**

Friday, December 02, 2022

A whole month passed, the game still had yet to be cleared. No one has even been able to find the first floor boss. Because of that a meeting was going to be held to see how they would go about defeating the first floor boss.

Harry made his way to the auditorium where the meeting was taking place. When he glanced around at the other players as they gathered outside. Good. No familiar faces… Harry tensed when he bumped into a huge man and fell on his bottom.

“’M sorry, boy. Yea’re not hurt are yeh?” the tall bearded man asked, leaning down and pulling Harry up. “I’m Grawp.”

“Plu… Pluto.”

Hagrid smiled, his black eyes twinkling. Harry’s heart tightened.

“Didn’t scare yeh, did I?”

Harry shook his head. Hagrid… Harry hugged the tall man as high as he got, as tight as he could. Hagrid! If there was ever a person he wanted to see it was his first real friend. The giant pat the boy on the back.

“Yeh a friendleh fella aren’t yeh.”

“Gather around.”

Harry stepped back and Hagrid picked him up, pulling him up unto his shoulders. Embarrassed at being treated like a little kid, Harry let his old friend take him to the gathering. At least from here he wasn’t as short as usually. Hagrid sat at the front of the auditorium stage with Harry by his side.

“Hey, Grawp. What’s with the little kid? We’re here for a boss meeting, not babysitting.”

Harry narrowed his eyes at the group. Hagrid limited to put a hand on Harry’s shoulder, making his knees tremble under his weight - even in this game self Hagrid was too strong.

“He’s here fer the boss.”

That made the men laugh. Harry rolled his eyes and looked to the atrium, only to gasp. Another person who had been long dead… another person who wasn’t supposed to have been revived…

“Hi, everyone. I’m Mad-Eye.” Professor Moody… Harry almost had to catch himself when he saw the old man. He had both of his eyes and legs though and his eyes seemed to dance as he called the auditorium to attention. “We’re all here gathered because we want to fight and defeat the first floor boss.” Harry sighed. It was good seeing him, hearing him… still a natural leader. “We’re here because last few days my guild found the boss room.”

Harry closed his eyes. Finally… Hagrid’s hand grabbed Harry’s small one and he noticed he’d been trembling. He opened his eyes and glanced at the tall bearded man.

“It’s all right.” Hagrid promised in a whisper.

Harry smiled back.

“To make sure we can get through this boss we will need multiple teams. I want everyone to gather up into groups of 4 or 6. In order to fight against the boss.”

Harry tensed and turned slowly towards Moody.

“And who fights solo?” he asked loudly, standing and approaching.

“It is too dangerous to fight solo, girl.” Moody reprimanded. “You would be wiped out in an instant.”

““First; I’m a male.” Moody raised his brow at him not even apologizing for his statement. “Second; players slow me down. No one can keep up with me.” Harry argued, making several players laugh.

Harry narrowed his eyes, looking around the auditorium at the faces.

“It’s still required.” Moody argued. “Specially for a child! Principally one so effeminate such as yourself. If anything all you’ll manage to do is attract the men’s attention on yourself with those tight trousers. We all must have Constant Vigilance!”

With narrowed eyes, Harry opened his menu list, the friend list, clicked one and invited for partnership.

“If I have to partner up to do it, I’ll only team up with someone who I know can keep up with me. There is only one person I know who is capable of that.”

“Don’t be absurd, girly. No one in their right mind will fight alone with yo…” a person in the stands started to argue.

“I accept.” The man who Harry had invited stated, as he put his staff on the floor and used it to stand, using it to walk as limped all the way down into the arena. “Last time I saw you were this high.” Voldemort added to Harry, signalling a place 1 feet and about 5 inches above his head, when he arrived Harry’s side. “If it wasn’t the name, I wouldn’t have recognised you.”

“Last time I saw you you were white and bald, yourself.” Harry argued to the Dark Lord, who limited to smile back. “Don’t die on me tomorrow.” He added, before returning to Hagrid’s side.

“Don’t worry, Pluto. We still have a duel to finish.”

Harry glanced back to the man’s red eyes. Sure the NerveGear scanned our heads and shaped our avatar to what they should look like… but colours wasn’t part of the deal, so Voldemort’s red eyes had stayed.

“Wanna lose again?” he asked back, taking his hand over his shoulder to his sword on his back.

Voldemort grabbed his spear with both hands.

“Easy there. No killing, remember? This isn’t just a game.” Moody interrupted, stepping in between.

“Besides he’s just a kid… can’t believe you are parting with him on fighting against the boss. He should just go back to the Town of Beginnings.”

Harry closed his eyes at that, only to hear this ‘humanized’ Voldemort laugh.

“Just a kid? Pluto was known in the Beta Game as ‘Roman God’. The second most powerful gamer in the whole Beta Tester players.”

“Second?” Harry asked, turning towards Voldemort with a raised eyebrow. “Are you certain?”

Voldemort nodded with a smirk.

“Second!”

Harry shrugged.

“Whatever lets you sleep at night… _my Lord_.” Harry curtsied with a fake ‘you’re above me’ persona. “If I do recall… I was a God, but you were _just_ a Lord.”

“Wait a moment!” Harry glanced back as a blond teen appeared on the auditorium and joined them on it. “You’re telling me you two are one of the Betas who took off after the announcement and just worried more about themselves than help the beginners to adapt to this world? That if you stayed then people wouldn’t have died?”

“Yes.” Voldemort agreed, shamelessly.

“You should’ve pay a fine then. A contribution for compensation of those who died!”

Harry tensed, lowering his head. A hand appeared on his shoulder, a huge one.

“Le’ me ge’ this straight. Are yeh blamin’ these two fer the deaths o’ all those people who died durin’ the last month?”

“Yes!”

“Did yeh get this when yeh entered the game?” Harry glanced at the book Hagrid was showing, as the blond teen nodded. “If yeh would’ve read it yeh would’be know that All Betas shared All their intels into the formation o’ this book.” Hagrid opened the book to the last page. “ _Special thank yeh to the Dark Lord and to the Roman God, the two Betas who got higher and stronger than any other and gave more resumes abou’ their in game data that any other player._ ”

Harry blushed deep red as Hagrid stored the book and leant down, picking him up again.

“But…”

“You all read the book. You had as much chance as we did.” Voldemort hissed. “Now shut yourself up, Zack.” Zack… Zacharias Smith, Harry knew the blond was familiar! “And stop making a fool of yourself.” Voldemort turned towards Hagrid and Harry. “If I see that you dared to give your money, Pluto, I will locate you and finish you off… before the game is cleared.”

Harry shrugged, letting his head fall on Hagrid’s shoulder.

“Don’t treat me like a child.” Harry argued.

“Then don’t act like one.” Voldemort retorted, turning to Moody. “You said the boss was found. Which one?”

“Illfang the Kobold Lord”

Voldemort hummed as Hagrid sat again with Harry on his lap.

“Three levels of HP bar. When enters last bar he changes weapons, if I’m not mistaken, and has a special attack. Not to mention the sentinels he has around himself.”

“Have you fighten him?” Zacharias asked.

“I go to the 8th Floor. What do you think?” Voldemort hissed. “When I wasn’t fighting bosses, I was fighting him!”

“How powerful is he?” someone in the audience wondered.

“For our current level? Powerful enough that we need a strategy!”

Everyone started whispering between themselves.

**–P–**

“Here.” Harry glanced up as Voldemort handed him a bread. “It was your favourite.”

Harry nodded, thankfully as the man sat at his side, coming from the convo with the other players. Harry picked a small jar and put between the two of them. Voldemort accepted and used it to put cream on his bread after Harry had done so.

“It’s been a while.” Voldemort nodded back. “What do you think of them?”

“The pawns? They’ll do their job. They’ll tire him up enough for him to turn red and enough for them to survive. But they don’t have what it takes to kill the boss… I think the extra weapons changed.” Harry glanced at Voldemort. “I remember Gellert say something about that. I told it to Mad-Eye, he had already suspected it as well.”

“So, he’s a Beta as well?”

Voldemort nodded, eating his bread.

“He commented on my old face, so yes, he was.”

Harry glanced to the others where Moody was reprimanding Zacharias.

“What’s the plan?”

“Don’t get killed.” Harry glared at Voldemort. “We’ll fight the boss’ sentinels. Keep them busy. The pawns want to fight the boss themselves.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re a child and I’m handicapped.” Voldemort replied, opening his menu list and going to his storage list, taking a bottle of red wine. “And because we’re only two.”

“So they think we can’t handle it.”

Voldemort nodded, sipping from the bottle, before handling it towards Harry. Harry accepted the wine and drank.

“Do they even sell you wine?” Harry shook his head, returning the bottle. “Keep it.”

“But…”

“It’s not like it gets you drunk. Besides… I’ve seen you drink worse than one bottle.”

Harry sighed and nodded, keeping the bottle.

“Where will you be staying?” Voldemort pointed to an inn down the road. “Grawp invited me into his room.”

“He treats you like a child.”

“The inn man was refusing to rent me a room. Children stay at Town of Beginnings and all that.”

Voldemort rolled his eyes.

“If you’re mature enough to play they need to let you play. Not make you sleep on the street. Tell Grawp you’ll staying with me… for prep reasons.”

“I never said I accepted his proposal.”

“You never refused it also.” Voldemort argued. “He will just come here later, pick you up and take you to his room.”

Harry snorted.

“If you were anyone else I would’ve taken that into a dirty way.”

Voldemort choked on the drink he was drinking, by he turned towards Harry.

“Had forgotten how much of a dirty mouth you have.” The Dark Lord hissed, storing his second bottle of wine.

Harry limited to grin back.

“Is that wine?”

Harry stored the wine at once and turned towards the approaching Hagrid.

“No…”

“Pluto…”

“Stop treating him like a child, Grawp.” Voldemort hissed, standing. “I expect you at my inn in less than half an hour. We have our way of fighting to discuss.”

Harry watched him limp away. Old habits die hard… then again it was good it didn’t, so if Voldemort survived the game then when he would return he would still know how to walk with a walking stick.

“Are yeh certain yeh want to partner with ‘im?”

Harry smiled up at Hagrid.

“He’s only one on my level.”

“Bu’…”

“Don’t worry. Like you said; me and him were one of the bests in the Beta Game… we know how to fight. I’m hardly a child.”

Hagrid passed a hand through his head.

“Still don’t like yeh alone with ‘im. He’s cold and feelingless.”

“Hence why his nickname was Dark Lord.” Harry agreed. “But yeah. He is a bastard who doesn’t care about anyone but himself.”

Hagrid sighed and sat by Harry’s side.

“Be careful tomorrow.”

“I never am.” Harry argued, looking at the darkening sky.

“Why not?”

“I’m already dead. Hence why I choose the God of the Underworld as my name.”

Hagrid’s eyes grew and Harry stood, following Voldemort who had stayed at the entrance of the inn waiting for him. They climbed to Voldemort’s room and Harry sat on an one-person couch Voldemort had there. He laid on his side, as Voldemort got himself ready for bed. Harry opened his eyes from his laying position with the head on the couch-arm to see Voldemort put a blanket over him.

“If I’ll wake you with my nightmares, you’re welcome to throw me out.”

Voldemort nodded and Harry closed his eyes again.

**–P–**

Saturday, December 03, 2022

Harry opened his eyes. It’s been a long time since he’d slept so well… Harry frowned when he realized that he was on the bed with Voldemort. He stood at once and put on his shoes, which were at the bottom of the bed. He glanced at Voldemort, mortified. Only to see him awakening.

“Wha…?”

“You were having a nightmare. Every time I grabbed you you calmed down. I ended up deciding that only way we’d both sleep was sharing the bed.”

“I…”

Voldemort shrugged, standing.

“It’s good practice.”

“Practice?”

Voldemort looked back as he changed his clothes again.

“It will take at the least a year to return. Probably more. When we return my baby child will be a toddler.”

“You have a child? You’re married?”

“Divorced… actually, I asked for the divorce after the Beta Game.”

“Why?… sorry, I shouldn’t ask about Real World.”

Voldemort shrugged again, making breakfast appear and giving some to Harry.

“Arranged marriage. Dealing with you made me realize that wasn’t what I wanted for my life. It’s either someone who can keep me on my feet or no one at all.”

“An equal.”

Voldemort nodded, before chuckling.

“I know it’s strange, but I had wanted to ask you - when I reentered the game - to became his godfather.”

Harry laughed at that. Ironies of life… godfather of his own parent murderer’ baby child.

“What’s his name?”

“Edward.”

Harry froze midway to bite, then slowly turned towards Voldemort.

“Te… Teddy?”

Voldemort nodded, standing.

“Ready?”

Voldemort is Teddy’s father? But then what about Tonks? Lupin?

“S.A.D. again?” Harry tensed and looked at the red eyes right before his green ones. “Are you back?” Harry nodded. “Do you need anything?”

“No, I’m all right.”

Voldemort nodded and stepped back, releasing Harry’s shoulders.

“Try to control yourself today. It’s not just your life at risk today.”

Harry nodded.

“I will.”

“How many times does this happens?”

“Every time a déjà vu appears… Don’t worry, I’ve already seen all the players. It won’t happen in the boss.”

Narrowing his eyes, Voldemort nodded. Harry had had to tell him about the ‘reason’ he’d gotten the Beta Game after one time they were duelling and in the stands a familiar face appeared making him have a panic attack, mid-fighting. Although he’d only told Voldemort because Voldemort wouldn’t leave him alone…

“Let’s go. The others must be waiting.”

Harry stood, following him out and eating as he walked.

Not that he had S.A.D.. No, it wasn’t socializing that he had problems with… it was with those people dying. Strangely enough, seeing people from the past life tended to leave him in a déjà vu while he ‘froze’ that Voldemort had taken to call S.A.D. attacks. Harry preferred PTSD attack… but then again, both had disorder in it, so which is worse.

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone just a friendly reminder to deter flame comments from any of you. Hagrid’s speech is intended to be written the way it is… do remember that he is not all that literate so he will write and speak poorly (My Beta and I are doing our greatest effort to keep him in character)
> 
> Next chapter: **Boss & Date**
> 
> ~Isys


	6. Chapter IV  –Boss & Date–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Spoilers:** all the HP books and Sword Art Online anime  
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies, they belong to J. K. Rowling. I do not own SAO, nor any of the characters from the anime, they belong to Reki Kawahara. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
>  **Beta:**[Artemis_HNR](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_HNR/)  
>  **Pairing/s in this chapter:**  
>  **Warnings in this chapter:** Time Travel, Crossover, Alternate Universe, Minor Character Death, Boss fight  
>  **Nr words in this chapter:** 4,078
> 
> * * *
> 
> “Talking”  
> ‘Thinking’  
>  **–** Private Message **–**  
>  _Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_  
>  Time change/date of time

**Chapter IV**

**–Boss & Date–**

Friday, 02 December, 2022

Voldemort sighed as he looked over at the lad on the couch. He listened carefully as he heard the lad drift off to sleep before he sighed yet again. Something was definitely amiss with the lad beyond his disorder.

He could remember when he first cornered Pluto when he thought he was a young man. The very next day right after the lad sent him a challenge invitation and fought with him at the duelling atrium. Now that fight had been something to remember…

**–Flashback–**

"Pluto!"

Voldemort watched the young man freeze ahead of him. Every time he walked up to the man he seemed to tense. It was like he was always on edge around him. He paused as he watched the young man slowly turn around.

"Are you stalking me now, Voldemort?"

"Well now, would you like to know what I find interesting, dear Pluto? You seem to know exactly who I am. Yet… I haven't the faintest idea on who you might be. I have sent you repeated messages and you have replied with a challenge." Voldemort said as he used his staff to make his way to the boy.

"That may or may not be so. What I find interesting is you are walking with a limp you do not have. Why make a crippled character?" The teenager questioned, seeming to grow a backbone at Voldemort's prodding.

"Ah there it is a bit of fire." Voldemort said with a grin making his snake like appearance twist a bit more. "It makes my opponent underestimate me. But that does not seem like it will work on you."

"No. No, it won't." Pluto said as he pulled out his sword opening up his screen to send a challenge to Voldemort. "What is the wager this time around?"

Voldemort leaned on his staff thoughtfully as he looked the young man up and down.

"Information."

"Information?" the young man paused before he sent the request.

"Why yes experience and monetary gain is fun from Mobs that spawn in the field, but from you." Voldemort tsked at Pluto. "No, no, no. That won't ever do. From you I want information. Real World information." He said with a smirk.

The young man seemed to freeze up at that idea and looked at Voldemort almost in fear.

"What kind of information?"

"If I should win I want to know why you logged out as if I was going to harm you. This is just a game, Pluto. Damage here doesn't affect you out there. Not only that but you looked at me as if you knew exactly who I was. I want to know why. In return if you win I will answer one of your questions. A trade of sorts."

Pluto seemed intrigued by his offer.

"Alright that seems fair. Should I win I want to know why you chose that face. Complete reason, no half answers: I want the whole story."

"Ah now this has gotten interesting. I won't hold back."

"You never do." How could this young man know him so well? Why did he even care? Why did it feel like he knew the lad from before? Had he met him in the war? Had Pluto by any chance be someone he met in Syria during the war? If so then why didn't the man just say so…?

**–End Flashback–**

Voldemort was snapped out of his musing when he heard a shout.

"No!" Looking over, he watched the lad tossing and turning on the couch. So he did seem to be plagued with nightmares. He watched the lad toss as he walked up to him. The lad's face scrunching in pain as he yelled at some unseen attacker. "Stop please! Don't hurt her please! Mom!" The lad was crying for his mother? Voldemort reached out in concern to wake the lad from his dream. As he reached out he stopped when he hear the lad cry out again. "No, please take me instead leave her alone."

Voldemort's heart clenched in worry as he touched the lad's shoulder. Whatever dream was plaguing him seemed almost too real for the lad and he wanted to stop the lad's pain. When he touched the lad it was an instant change it as if his touch chased away all the demons in the lad's mind.

"Shhhh. It's alright now." Voldemort found himself whispering as he kneeled next to the couch and brushed back the lad's bangs looking at the strange scar on his forehead that seemed almost… familiar in a sense. As he got up to step away he had to stop as the lad started to whimper from his nightmare returning "Shhhh… Hey now, none of that." he stated as he touched the lad's shoulder. Looking between his bed and the couch Voldemort made up his mind and he lifted Pluto into his arms. "You know, Pluto, when I thought about taking you to my bed it was a little more romantic than this." Voldemort joked as he cradled the lad in his arms and put him to bed. Reaching out he brushed back the lad's bangs and kissed his forehead on the intriguing scar. He removed some of the lad's gear, setting it aside so the lad would be more comfortable before he too crawled into the bed and spooned the lad close. "Goodnight, Godling."

**–P–**

Saturday, 03 December, 2022

"Pluto." Harry glanced ahead to see Hagrid approaching him and Voldemort. "Yeh look like yeh didn't sleep at all… did he keep yeh awake all night?"

"First night I actually slept since the Beta Game ended." Harry argued, finishing his bread.

"Why?"

"You don't question about real life." Harry argued and run to be by Voldemort's side. Damn the man was fast and Harry's body was too small.

"If he dies today it will be worse for you."

Harry glanced at the man at his side and then ahead again.

"It's already too late for that."

"You just met him yesterday."

"I did, didn't I?"

Voldemort glimpsed at Harry.

"Your Social Anxiety Disorder is not an excuse, Pluto. You haven't known him long enough to become attached!" Voldemort affirmed angrily.

"Isn't my disorder the reason I freak out if someone I know dies? The reason I avoid people? I understand my problem better than you. I know Grawp now. That's all that matters. I think my Disorder applies just fine."

Voldemort hummed his confirmation.

"Every time I think I've figured all there is to know about you, you show me otherwise…" Voldemort hummed looking down at Harry curiously.

Harry shrugged, uninterested.

"How are we going to do it?" Harry wondered, trying to change the subject. He hated having to speak of his supposed disorder.

"How's your agility, jumping and fighting techniques?"

"Not as good as in Beta, but I'm getting there and intend on mastering them." Voldemort nodded and stored his spear, making another - this one with both side as a weapon, a double headed spear - appear. "Don't have enough money yet for your old spear?"

"The materials are a few floors higher than us." Voldemort argued. "What about you with that can-opener?"

Harry glanced at his sword cable over his shoulder.

"You said we were fighting sentinels. No need for something stronger."

"Very well. We'll do just like in our duels."

Harry nodded, putting his hands on his back trousers and looking up into the sky as they walked.

"Never thought I'd see the day I'd partner with you."

"I never thought I'd get stuck inside the game I financed to create." Voldemort stated sarcastically.

Harry laughed.

"That must create a huge problem with your finances."

Voldemort chuckled at his offhanded comment.

"Indeed. I'll most likely will have to pay all the players for their medical bills when they'll wake… mine included."

"Bloody Grindelwald." Harry added, barely restraining his amusement.

Voldemort grinned back. This was a glitch of the game actually – not that Harry saw it as a problem – as much well controlled of your emotions as you may be in Real World, while in Game you couldn't hide them.

"I plan to never deal with blondes ever again." Voldemort agreed.

"Oh… you'll going to love my family then. They'll leave you dry!"

"Blondes… blondes everywhere!"

Harry snorted. They left the forest and entered the dungeons, following the others to the boss room. Harry paused as he watched the group ahead.

"If I die today…" he started uncertain.

"Don't!" Voldemort hissed turning to the boy quickly, immediately losing his smiley persona. His red eyes almost seemed to flash in the dim lighting of the dungeon.

"But if I do…"

"I'm not going to survive alone to tell my son that his godfather died to get me to return to him." Voldemort growled out as they continued.

"Make sure my family gives me a proper burial… next to my parents' grave."

Voldemort frowned as if a thought struck him before he glared down at Harry.

"You won't die. Not on my watch."

"Bu…"

"You're a God. Godlings don't die. You are not authorized."

Harry snorted.

"I'm not? Then what? Am I an immortal item?"

"Pluto…" Voldemort hissed warningly.

"If someone dies today I may not cope, Voldemort. You know how my disease goes. I can't socialize because I can't watch people die. I already know at least two I will freak out over if they die."

"Everyone lives for a reason. Even when others die… we're still here for a reason."

Harry glanced at Voldemort and then ahead.

"I can't promise that. I don't have anything waiting for me at home. This…" Harry gestured around them. "Is my home."

"Then it appears, Godling, you have a life here. Live it."

Harry glanced puzzled at Voldemort. What did he meant by that?

**–P–**

Harry pushed his sword into another sentinel, before it disappeared. He glanced to the boss as it's HP gauze turned red. It threw his sword and shield out.

"It looks like your information is correct." Zacharias pointed out towards them.

Harry nodded and glanced at Voldemort who was killing another sentinel.

"Move away, I'm going to attack."

Harry tensed and turned in slow motion as Moody run to the red beast.

No…

The boss took his sword out.

"Watch out! That isn't a Talwar! It's a No-Dachi!" Everyone turned towards Harry and then at Moody as the boss attacked him. Moody was suddenly slashed across the chest by the beast's weapon "Moody!"

Harry grabbed his sword and run into the field, hitting the boss's sword with his own and breaking the sword. He didn't care though. It bought him time to grab Moody and pull him out of danger. He took a red health potion from his pockets and leaned down to give it to Moody, who grabbed Harry's hand.

"You knew my name, boy."

"Why did you do it? You knew it was a trap!"

Moody looked over and pointed to the others players.

"They need a leader if first boss is defeated… the other players will start to win hope. We Beta testers… We need to guide them or they will be lost. Pluto, remember… constant vigilance…" Moody's HP dropped zero and he disappeared on Harry's arms just as he pointed at Harry's chest over his heart.

Harry started shivering. No… not again… Harry opened his menu list and his storage. He picked his strongest sword and stood, tears running down his face.

"Not again." Harry ran against the boss and started attacking him slash after slash. Not wanting to leave an opening for the beast. "I will not watch you kill him and let you leave immune… not again… not ever again…" he kept attacking the boss until he let out a yell swinging his sword in a wide arc, but that's when he realized his mistake.

Harry gasped as the boss's sword sliced through his chest throwing him back. When the boss moved in for the final blow a spear hit the sword, a spear with two heads. Harry glanced back at Voldemort as the others guilds joined in, attacking the boss. Voldemort grabbed a bottle and gave Harry.

"Drink. We'll attack together."

"But…"

"If something happens to me, I know my ex will do her job and take care of Edward." Voldemort argued. "We're partners. We fight together. Only I get to kill you."

Harry snorted and accepted the drink. He grabbed the sword as Voldemort made another spear appear.

"Thanks."

"You're still owing me a spear."

Harry snorted.

"Just sent me the bill." The two attacked by turn, one then the other, barely giving the boss space to move. The two shared looks and then Voldemort released his spear and grabbed onto Harry's shirt, who started shining before Voldemort threw him with strength against the boss, as Harry's sword shone and pierced through the boss as Harry passed right through him into the other side. He closed his eyes, heavy breathing as everyone started celebrating. 'I did it, Professor Moody. I've won. I did what you asked of me one last time.' He thought to himself with tears in his eyes.

"Yeh two must've practiced tha' technique fer hours." Harry heard Hagrid comment. "It was perfect."

"We didn't… I used it once when I was fighting against Pluto in the Beta." Voldemort argued, as someone kneeled at his side with one leg. "Pluto?"

Harry shook his head. His body was shivering, his eyes were crying and he couldn't control himself.

"Not now…" he managed to let out between gasps.

"He knew what he was doing…"

"HE DIDN'T HAVE TO DIE TO ACHIEVE IT, DID HE?" Harry hissed opening his eyes and turning towards Voldemort with a glare. "I'm not you. I'm not cold. I can feel. I feel too much… I told you. I can't watch anyone else die! Why did he die? He could've take the potion… he could've let us fight as a team… I…" Harry took his hands to his head. "No… no more deaths… no more… can't watch people die all over again… he didn't have to die again… why did he have to die again for me? Why…?"

"He knew he was walking into his death!" Voldemort interrupted, making everyone tense and Harry's eyes grew, slowing raising his head and looking to the Dark Lord. "I told you, he knew it would be a trap. He was a Beta, he knew better."

"He still did it."

"How old are you?"

"Wha…?"

"How  _Old_  are you, Pluto?"

"18." Harry hissed back at the belittling tone not realizing the error he made.

"Then stop acting like a child. The Pluto I knew always went to the best. Used his best sword always. Went for the boss so the others wouldn't have to do it. He protected! You? You choose the sentinels. You choose to let people treat you like a child!" At this Voldemort pointed at Hagrid behind him. "Stop letting people tell you what to do. Be the Roman God you chose to be. Mad-Eye gave his life so you would avenge it. Because Mad-Eye believed in you! Even when you don't, he believes you'll live."

"I'm no one's Chosen One."

"Of course not. You are just a scary little kid who doesn't care if he dies as long as no one else does."

"Hey, Dark Lord, tha'as too far!" Hagrid intercepted.

Voldemort stood without another word. Harry glanced at his prize box. Only to see he won a cape. He clicked on it.

"No, Grawp. He's right… since I found this wasn't a game anymore I stopped giving my absolute max." Harry opened his friend list and clicked on Voldemort, sending him almost all of his coins. "That should be enough, wouldn't it?"

Voldemort opened his inbox and looked at the amount.

"Yes, it will be enough to buy the spear I want when I get to the right level."

"Hey, there!" Hagrid argued.

Harry clicked on his storage and on the new cloak. The cloak was black lined with a red trim. It almost reminded him of his Hogwarts robe. As it appeared on his back, he almost breathed a sigh of relief. This was familiar. Made him feel just like in the Wizardry World. Made him feel at home. Harry grinned up at Voldemort as he stood.

"Don't get killed." He said as he dismantled the partnership.

"Start living." Voldemort retorted back.

Harry turned and went to the doors behind the boss' chair, walking into the second floor.

**–P–**

Saturday, two am, 31 December, 2022

Harry woke up, gasping. He took a hand to his face, massaging his face in order to try to calm down. What time was it? Harry glanced at the clock over the place where his menu list appeared and saw it was only 2am.

Today was the New Year's Eve. He heard there'd be some kind of party.

New Year's Eve?

Harry's eyes grew and he opened his message box.

–Happy birthday. GP–

Harry sighed and laid on the bed with his arms and legs stretched to the sides, looking at the ceiling. Then he saw a message icon appear. Voldemort was awake?

–What are you doing up? LV–

–Can't sleep. What about you? GP–

–You woke me up. LV–

Harry's eyes grew and he blushed.

–Sorry. GP–

–How did you know it was today anyway? LV–

–Even if I'd tell you you'd never believe me. GP–

Harry smiled, wondering how Voldemort would've react if Harry would tell him about the Parcae.

–When is yours? LV–

–31st July. GP–

Well, it was only fair that Voldemort would also know when Harry birthed.

–What are you doing today? LV–

–Fighting some animals, wining money. GP–

–Spend the day and night with me. My treat. LV–

Harry frowned. Was Voldemort actually inviting him to spend his birthday with him?

–Anything special in mind? GP–

–Good food. LV–

Harry laughed behind his hand to suppress it.

–Of course. Because only I know where to go and how to get it. GP–

–I hear that in anniversaries you get gifts. LV–

Harry sat, still laughing behind his hand.

–Indeed. What do you wanna eat? GP–

– _'Want to'_ and I want vegetable rice stir fry. LV–

Harry hummed in thought.

–Get the rice and the veggies, oil and frying pan. I'll get the condiments. GP–

–Do you have where to cook it? LV–

–You're scary enough to scare some peasants to let us use their kitchens for the day. GP–

Harry grinned. So it looked like he would spend the New Year's Eve with the Dark Lord.

–Your confidence in my social skills outstands me. LV–

–What social skills? GP–

Harry stood and stored his things, picking his sword from his storage and into his back over the cloak. He had some game bonus to play in order to get the condiments.

–Where are you? LV–

–Leaving my hotel room so I'll have them by lunch. GP–

–Extra spicy. LV–

–Sir, yes sir. GP–

Harry headed for the door.

"Pluto?" Harry glanced back to see Hagrid had woken up. "Another nightmare?"

Harry nodded.

"Don't worry. Go back to sleep. I have some errands to run before lunch."

"Lunch? Wha' abou' lunch?"

"I'm cooking lunch today."

"We don' av' a kitchen."

"Oh…" Harry blushed. "Sorry, Grawp. It's not for you."

"Not fer… do yeh av' a date, Pluto?"

"Wha…? No!"

"Yeh do, don't yeh?"

"No. It's the Dark Lord's birthday. I made the mistake of wishing him happy birthday. He requested for me to cook him lunch. To spend the day and night with him."

Hagrid passed a hand through his messy hair.

"Thought yeh'd stopped talkin' with him."

Harry shrugged.

"Why would've I?"

"He treats yeh like an adult."

"I know." Harry bowed his head at Hagrid. "Thanks for booking up a two beds bedroom and for watching over me… but tonight I won't need. Go back to sleep. See you after the New Year's Eve."

Harry turned and left. He wished he could follow Voldemort's advice and be an adult… but he was still only a child in everyone else's minds.

**–P–**

Harry set the food on their table at the inn and sat before the Dark Lord. He didn't know and didn't care to ask how Voldemort managed to persuade the owner to let Harry cook.

"I need to hire you as my personal cook." Voldemort commented after tasting the food.

Harry laughed.

"I'd leave you dry."

"At least I would end with a good taste in my mouth."

The two shared a grin.

"I'm not that good a cook."

"You could sell this, you know? You would get rich in the game in no time."

"Don't want to be known for my cooking… besides game cooking is so simplified that it's boring. I'm used to having to take my time in perfectly slicing ingredients and measuring out the spices. This tap tap crap is annoyingly dull."

Voldemort hummed not arguing.

"At least they would've stop treating you like a child."

Harry snorted.

"It would be worse if I advertised my skills. People would try to steal from me. Accuse me of too high prices…" Harry shrugged, putting another fork on his mouth. "It isn't worth the trouble."

"If most of them fought you in a fair battle they'd lose."

Harry shrugged again.

"Grawp asked me if I was going on a date."

Voldemort chuckled.

"What did you tell him?"

"That I wished you happy birthday and got caught up in giving you lunch. He didn't like that I still speak with you."

"Why do you still speak with him?"

"Need place to crash at." Harry argued shrugging. "He always buys a two beds room so I can stay with him… I warned him not to do it tonight, though."

"He'll give me quite the chide when I re-join the frontlines tomorrow."

"If you weren't so cold towards people, he wouldn't do that."

Voldemort hummed, sipping form his wine.

"I'm not cold towards you." Voldemort stated, staring at Harry.

Harry glanced up from his food, towards the Dark Lord's red eyes.

"I know."

The bartender signalled Harry, who nodded and stood going back to the kitchen and returned with a cake, putting it before the two of them.

"Cake?"

"It Is your birthday, right?" Harry argued.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes back, as Harry grinned and cut the cake.

"No singing."

"No singing." Harry agreed. "So… how many is it?"

"Enough to be accused of taking advantage of child labour."

"Don't worry. You could accuse my aunt and uncle of doing so before they could even start."

"Oh?"

"The cakes I baked were used to pay my game even though my uncle has more than enough money to pay it himself."

Voldemort frowned, accepting his slice of cake.

"Ever celebrated a birthday?"

"Oh, yeah. I celebrate my cousin's birthday all the time." Harry agreed, smiling up to the man. "What?" he asked when Voldemort frowned even more.

"When we're done here, we're spend the day partying."

"Is that your idea of an anniversary?" Harry teased amused.

"Spending the day with you? Yes."

Harry's eyes grew and looked at Voldemort in the eyes. Never before he'd seen him so intense since he entered this alternative world. Even so… there was something strange with the way the man was looking at him. Voldemort used to be… crazy about him, he was the Boy Who Lived after all, but this was different. He was still cold hearted, he was still a sociopath… but he cared more about Harry than he should have. It was like… like he felt a pull towards Harry since day one…

Harry chuckled, passing a finger through his forehead scar.

"But that's impossible." He mumbled to himself.

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: **Pluto’s Guild**


	7. Chapter V  –Pluto’s Guild–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Beta:** [ Artemis_HNR ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_HNR/)
> 
> **Pairing/s in this chapter:**
> 
> **Warnings in this chapter:** Time Travel, Crossover, Alternate Universe, Character death, Murder, Assassination, Pouting Voldemort (yes that’s a warning), Mention of Slash
> 
> **Nr words in this chapter:** 3,928
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> “Talking”
> 
> ‘Thinking’
> 
> **–** Private Message **–**
> 
> _ Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper _
> 
> Time change/date of time

**Chapter V**

**–Pluto’s Guild–**

Saturday, January 08, 2023

Floor 11: Taft

Harry sat on the inn’s chair petrified. There was no way! There was no freaking way…

“How are you even alive and on this level, Freak?”

Before his wooden table stood his cousin Dudley and his gang of friends. Harry didn’t react to the term freak he was used to it by now, he was more concerned about the fact that his cousin was in this horrifying Death Game with him. He could already feel himself panicking at the idea of how by Dementor’s Kiss was he going to make sure his cousin made it out of here alive!

Harry looked at each of the boys they were no older than he was in this new world and each of the boys had so much of their lives to look forward to. He knew his cousin in his past life lived to his 18th birthday but now that was being drawn into question. Would his cousin make it out of here? Just the idea of his cousin dying so soon made his heart clench in worry. 

“Oi, Big D, is he alright?” 

How was he going to face his aunt or his uncle? What would they even say? Would they even let him live should Dudley die? He didn’t think so. He was almost certain they would pull his plug the moment Dudley’s heart flatlined. 

Harry’s heart raced faster than a snitch as he tried to think of ways to protect his cousin. He was sure he was paler than the Bloody Baron as he got lost in thought. Maybe he could talk to Voldemort and see about protecting his cousin. But he knew Dudley wouldn’t want to leave his gang. Why did it have to be his cousin of all the bloody people from his old world?

**-P-**

This was not bloody happening. Of all the bloody people he had to run into from home it had to be his little cousin.

“Oi, Freak!” Dudley yelled as he rushed to his cousin. Damnit all, Harry! Dudley wasn’t sure how he was supposed to help him. His mother always knew how to handle this. 

“Freak… Oi… Harry I don’t have bloody time for this! Damnit. Snap out of it!” Dudley reached over and shook his cousin's shoulder. It was like his cousin had become unresponsive. He just stared at the wall.

“Big D…” Looking over his shoulder, he saw Piers looking at him in concern.

“You know I’m all for picking on your cous, but… this time… I think you need to be a bit… you know… nice… the freak… he’s not gonna snap out of it… if you rough him up.” Piers tried to explain.

“I know!” Dudley yelled in frustration, kicking the table.

Dudley looked between the faces of his gang and gave them all a look to swear them to secrecy before he reached out to his cousin slowly pulling him into a loose hug.

“Hey… Cous, come on it’s Dudley, ok? I know you’re… freaking out right now. Its pretty scary being here. But look I’m here and so are my friends. We will look out for you and make sure nothing bad gets you. You know, I’m killing my rep here. The things I do for family.” Dudley said as he watched his seemed to shake out of whatever daze he was in. 

“Dudley?”

“Oi, Its Big D. No poncy real world names here.” He stated with a smirk lightly tapping his cousin in the chin with his fist “Ima watch out for you cous. You aint roughing this alone anymore got it? How in name of the Bloody Queen did you make it this far anyhow?” Dudley questioned, while looking his cousin over.

**–P–**

Dudley must have thought that he was having some sort of attack. Harry blushed as he felt his heart warm at his cousin's concern for him.

“How in name of the Bloody Queen did you make it this far anyhow?”

Harry glanced at his own HP gauge to see his level and then to the gang.

“I’ve been fighting solo… I stay on the floors I know I can handle with my current level.”

“Of course you’ve been.” Dudley agreed, throwing his arm over Harry’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, you’ve found us and now we will keep you safe. We won’t let anyone or anything get to you.”

Harry glanced at his cousin and then to his plate, unsure.

“What about you guys? Wouldn’t I slow you down from leveling up? With my level and yours being so different?” Harry asked.

“Don’t worry, we’re already on late 20s. All of us. We can mingle down with you. To protect you.” Harry glance at his level; 40. He bit his bottom lip, unsure. Maybe it would be for the best to keep his level a secret, at the least for now. Dudley pulled him close and smiled. “Don’t worry, Harry. We’ll protect each other. You’ll return home. Mother is most likely worried sick about both of us.” Aunt Petunia… Harry glanced at Dudley, who made a guild request. Harry smiled. For Aunt Petunia Harry would stay with them. He’d protect Dudley, make sure he survived… no matter what. Harry accepted, nodding. Dudley frowned. “Plu… Pluto? Like the planet or that yellow dog?”

Harry shrugged.

“At least I’m not named Big D.” Harry said as he raised his brow at his cousin.

Dudley smirked at him 

“Now you’re in the guild of Big D’s Gang.” one of the scrawnier of the boys pointed out.

Harry glanced at him surprised,  he’d practically forgotten how Piers had a scrawny rat face back at 11-year-old.

**–P–**

Sunday, April 16, 2023

They had taken the time to stop off at one of the shops for supplies for their next raid. In the three months he had stayed with them he saw the gang level up a ways. Furrowing his brow he pulled up a calendar and started counting out the days on his finger. Something was nagging at the back of his mind. 

There was something important he was forgetting. Glancing over at one of the shops he paused when he saw a row of children's toys. Looking them all over he saw a multicolored wolf when it hit him. Teddy! Harry then wasted no time going over to the counter to make the purchase of the multi-colored plush.

Dudley glanced over Harry’s shoulder.

“Is that… a toddler’s toy?”

Harry snickered and nodded. He quickly purchased the toy before storing it. 

“Why in the blazes did you just waste resources on a toddlers toy? Is there a side quest?” Dudley asked watching Harry in confusion .

Harry just laughed as he, picking it from his storage, gifted it.

“For that person you keep talking with?” Piers wondered.

Harry nodded again, following them out of the shop with a silly grin on his face. It didn’t take long for him to receive the message.

–Just because it’s his birthday, doesn’t mean you are entailed to spend money on things he’ll never use! LV–

–How was the face of the others frontliners when they saw it? GP–

–You are a rock in my shoe, you little menace. LV–

Harry laughed.

“What is it?”

“He’s screaming at me.” Harry chuckled.

“Whatever the hell for?” Dudley retorted, puzzled.

“Because I gifted him a child’s toy for his son who is in Real World.” The rest of gang’s eyes grew looking at Harry as he walked ahead. –You don’t say that when I’m cooking for you. GP–

–I’m not that suicidal. LV–

–Oh, yeah? GP–

–What’s with the good humour nowadays? LV–

–Joined a guild. GP–

“A man?” Harry nodded at Dudley as he ran to join him. “Didn’t know you were into that kind of thing.”

Harry frowned back puzzled, which only made all of the others laugh.

“It’s a good thing you’re so unsocial.”

That only confused Harry even more.

**–P–**

Tuesday, Ma y 16, 2023

Harry glanced at his message inbox. Still no reply from Voldemort. Had something happened to him?

–Is the Dark Lord dead? Pluto– he messaged Hagrid.

–Nah wy ja ask? Grawp–

Harry frowned into his message box.

–It’s been a month with no reply from him. P–

–So he finly won some sense tha head. It’s abt time yeh two stop spekin. G–

Harry closed the menu list throwing himself back on the bed looking at the ceiling with a groan. Bloody hell, why had he messaged Hagrid? Of course Hagrid would be happy they weren’t talking. Sighing yet again he narrowed his eyes puzzled with himself. Why did he care if the Dark Lord wasn’t talking with him?

Harry stood with a huff and left the room he’d rented for the night. He went to the apparating area and went to higher levels. If he couldn’t sleep, might as well go gather the condiments for Dudley’s food…

Harry glanced up from his sitting position, after he finished a bonus challenge he decided to take a rest only for it to be interrupted, as a bottle of wine dropped at his feet. Volde… Harry’s eyes grew at seeing the twins before him.

“What are you…?”

The two pointed to a group behind them. Harry glanced to see the Gryffindors old Quidditch team. Oliver Wood, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell and an irritated Angelina Johnson.

“You guys shouldn’t give wine to a child.” Angelina approached, reprimanding the two.

“Pluto isn’t a child.” The two argued. “He’s the one who taught us all about how to survive the game.”

“Oh really? You must be really good then.” Oliver claimed impressed.

Harry shrugged.

“He’s a frontliner.” Fred put in.

“ _ Was _ a frontliner.” Harry retorted. “I left it.”

“Why?”

“Too many kills.”

The team nodded, not arguing.

“So you’re in a guild now?” George asked, Harry raised an eyebrow and he pointed to the symbol over Harry’s HP gauge.

“Oh, that… Yeah. My cousin. Trying to make certain he survives the game.”

“Your age?”

“As is the rest of the guild.”

“Any cute girls?”

“Only boys, sorry.” Harry argued, taking a sip from the wine. “Merlin, it’s been too long since I’ve drank wine!”

Harry glanced at the bottle sadly. Since Voldemort’s anniversary…

“What does the Dark Lord thinks of you in a guild?”

Harry shrugged.

“It’s been awhile since we spoke.”

“Why?” Harry shrugged. “Does he know you’re in a guild?”

“Yeah. I told him… right before he stopped talking with me.” The twins started laughing. “Wha…?”

“You’re  _ The _ Roman God, right?” Katie asked and Harry nodded. “Aren’t you  _ The _ only one the Dark Lord parties with?” Harry nodded puzzled. “Yet you’ve formed a guild with someone else?”

Harry’s eyes grew, before he lowered his head and groaned loudly.

“Bloody domineering, uncooperative, autocratic, pig-headed, apathetic, callous, snake-faced, no-nose, possessive Dark Lord!” he grumbled. “Does he really think he’s the only person in the whole world?”

“If he’s that bad why do you keep partying with him?” Fred argued, as he laughed.

“Because he’s good enough to party with me on an equal level.”

“Hmm, Gred will you remind me who is it that is partying with his low-rank cousin?” George retorted.

“I don’t know Forge I believe it would be someone about yea tall, bit of a effeminate face too.” Fred said leveling his hand about the height of Harry.

“You guys are impossible!”

“We know.” They agreed.

Harry glanced at the message box.

–were r u Freak?–

–With friends.–

–were? Big Ds orried sik!–

Harry put his head on his hands.

“Guild?”

He nodded and stood, returning the wine.

“I better go, before they attempt at following me.”

“Have fun.” Harry rolled his eyes and went to the apparating area. He had a cousin to calm down…

**–P–**

Monday, June 12, 2023

An arm appeared around Harry’s neck and pulled him into a male’s chest.

“Where did you go?” Dudley hissed.

“Dudley…”

“Do you have any idea how worried I was?”

“Couldn’t sleep… went to fetch the condiments for your food.” Harry groaned, forcing himself from the blond fat boy. “I do this every night, you need to stop freaking out.”

“Harry…”

Harry approached and looked at him eye-to-eye.

“I’m fine!”

Dudley looked directly to Harry’s HP bar before he nodded.

“Next time…”

“I’m fine,  _ Cousin _ !” Harry hissed coldly.

“You’re  _ nooooow _ , but…” Harry closed his eyes with strength waiting for Dudley’s big speech on how he was being stupid. How Dudley was bigger than Harry and he needed to let Dudley help him… or something like that.

He’d heard this so many times these past weeks that he was practically immune by now… although Dudley sure could make quite the sermon while saying so.

“That is enough!” Harry froze and turned slowly, only to see Voldemort in person. “Let’s go, Pluto.”

“Wha…?” Harry gasped as Voldemort just grabbed his hand and pulled him away at fast speed. Harry glanced back towards his cousin and guild, who started to run after them. He watched Dudley draw his weapon  “It’s okay, Big D. I’ll see you later.”

“Bu…”

“It’s okay, Cous’. He’s my… friend.”

“Oh…” Dudley nodded and stopped running, storing his weapon.

Harry let Voldemort pull him out of town, through several boars and wolves spawn zones and into another town. In there they entered an inn and quickly Voldemort bought a room pulling Harry with him upstairs. Harry sat on the bed as Voldemort changed his Slytherin themed robes to some trousers and shirt.

“Are you going to change or not?”

“Not sure why you brought me here after you avoided me for 2 months.”

Voldemort sneered.

“Grawp said as we left the dungeons that you messaged him worried about me.” Harry tensed. Hagrid and that big mouth of his… “Of course he immediately grumbled that he shouldn’t have said that.”

Harry chuckled.

“He always does that… but still… I only asked if you were alive… like a  _ month _ ago.”

“I am.”

Harry raised an eyebrow.

“Then why the avoidance and now sudden contact?”

Voldemort raised an eyebrow and signalled into Harry’s clothes. While grumbling under his breath, Harry changed his clothes.

“Who were those children that were bullying you?”

“My guild.” Harry replied, only for Voldemort to sneer. “My cousin.” He added.

Voldemort looked back as he went through his storage menu.

“Biologically speaking?” the man asked and Harry swore he could hear the man’s hopeful tone. “Is that why you joined such a low-ranking guild?”

Harry nodded.

“Can’t let anything to happen to him.” Voldemort huffed but nodded. “I’m serious, Voldemort!” Harry hissed.

Voldemort smiled back.

“You’re the only one who calls me that, you know?”

Harry fumed, crossing his arms.  _ No _ , the man didn’t get to suddenly pretend everything was alright.  _ Merlin _ , why did Harry care so much what the other thought of him?

“Why did you rent this room? Don’t you have a house by now?”

“I warned Horace not to wait for me tomorrow.” Harry looked at Voldemort as he opened the bed sheets. “As a solo player I come and go as I please. Like you once did yourself.”

“Not that any of them ever let me do that willingly.” Harry argued.

“No… they did not. Only because you let them do so.” Harry glared back, standing. “When was the last time you had a good night sleep?”

“New Year’s Eve.” Harry’s eyes grew. “Wait, you can’t possibly mean…  _ Voldemort _ !”

“It’s almost 3 am. I’ve spent all day and night in the dungeons. So: you either move into the bed willingly…” Voldemort opened his menu list and then a rope appeared on his hand. “Or I’ll make you.” He added with a smirk.

Grumbling, Harry walked to the bed to lay down and Voldemort laid on the other side, turning off the lights.

“Voldemort?”

“Yes?”

“Will we ever return to our world?”

“If we do, we’ll be a different people then.” Voldemort replied. “Why? Finally decided to start living?”

Harry turned on his side, looking at Voldemort in the dark.

“It’s not that… living isn’t my priority… but… my cousin… you saw him. He’s not made for this. He’s pampered. Not used to being told no… I’m surprised he lived this long without me.”

“He was treating you like an invalid.”

Harry nodded, smiling.

“Whether we like it or not… I am  _ A _ child. Who can’t socialize in Real World. I am a freak who has nightmares of people that are alive being killed. Of  _ You _ killing them.”

Harry saw Voldemort’s red eyes narrow in the dark.

“Mad Eye’s death. You saw it before. You knew his real name.”

Harry nodded, turning to lay on his back.

“I know almost everyone’s real name. Like Grawp’s real name is Rubeus Hagrid. Yours is an anagram of ‘I am Lord Voldemort’. The twins… it’s hard not to call them by real name,  _ actually _ .”

“There is more to you than meets the eye.” Harry blushed and was thankful for the dark. “It’s a good thing I insisted on talking with you in the Beta Game… I just knew there was something special.”

Special… could Voldemort feel the Horcrux’s pull? Was  _ that _ even possible?

Harry glanced at the message icon.

–will u b ok? we cn go get u–

–Yes. I told you, I know him.–

–es scry… how d’u know im?–

–He’s the person I sent the child’s gift couple months ago.–

“And you call me possessive.”

Harry glared at the Dark Lord, the only way to seeing his face being the light of the menu list.

–r u comin bak?–

–No, he’s paying a room for us to sleep at.–

–Im goin 2 prten he gt a 2 bed rm.–

Harry narrowed his eyes at his cousin’s message. What did Dudley meant by that?

–Go to sleep, Dudley.–

–ont stay up 2 long.–

“Don’t stay awake too long? What in Dementor’s kiss you mean by that?”

Voldemort chuckled.

–Who is it that wakes the whole guild every night because I had a nightmare and went for a walk?–

–harry!–

–I’m just the freak, Big D. stop worrying so much. Uncle wouldn’t be proud.–

Harry watched the screen curiously as Dudley took his time to respond.

–u’r not a wast of spase.–

Harry tensed, reading the message over and over again. No way… it couldn’t be… it…

“Bad feeling?”

Harry glanced to the hands pinning his shoulders to the bed and then up to the Dark Lord.

“Yes… did I just?” Voldemort nodded, standing and putting his green outfit on. “You don’t have to…”

“Text him!”

–Dudley?–

–y–

–Where are you guys?–

–cant slep, so we decide 2 com monei-untin. we’r at the dungeons on level 27–

Harry’s eyes grew and stood at once. That stupid, stupid boy!

–Wait for me! Don’t do anything until I get there… I mean it, Dudley!–

“Where to?”

Harry glanced at Voldemort.

“You haven’t slept, Voldemort… you need to…”

Voldemort showed two portkeys.

“ _ Where. To _ ?”

Harry sighed.

“Level 27, dungeons.”

Voldemort nodded and grabbed Harry, using the portkeys. Harry activated the track mode and tracked Dudley’s footprints.

“What level are they in?”

“Dudley’s the highest with 27.”

“What are they thinking coming here?” Voldemort hissed as they run.

Please don’t be too late. Please don’t be too late…

“Hey, look. It’s Freak! And his ‘ _ Boy Friend’ _ .” the boy said making sure to exemplify the quotation marks and to put a long space between the two words.

Harry sighed relieved at seeing Piers, not really mad at the boy’s tactics.

“Where’s the others?”

Piers pointed to a room behind himself.

“Big D said you were coming. Told me to wait for you so you wouldn’t do anything stupid as they got the chest of gold.”

“Chest of gold?” Voldemort asked.

Harry and Voldemort shared looks before they ran to the door and opened it. Harry’s eyes grew. Inside was only a chest. No Dudley.

“Big D?” Piers started to enter, puzzled.

Harry grabbed him and pulled him back, without moving from his place by the door.

“He’s dead.” Voldemort replied.

“Wha… what do you mean?” Piers turned to Voldemort at the comment.

“This is a high level dungeon. What were you guys thinking coming without Pluto? Do you have any idea how until now he’d been the only one keeping you guys alive?”

“Wha…?”

Harry kneeled on the floor in front of the room. Sorry, Aunt, I tried…

“Pluto’s a frontliner!” Voldemort hissed, making Piers gasp. “He left to protect you children!”

“Bu… you  _ said _ you were level 20!” Piers argued, turning towards the trembling Harry.

“Would’ve you believed him if he told you the truth, little boy?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You treat him like an invalid! You call him  _ freak _ !”

“That’s enough, Dark Lord.” Harry hissed.

“Dar…  _ Dark _ Lord?” Piers hissed, going white as stone. “Wait… then that makes you…?”

Harry stood, putting on the cape he’d won in the first boss but stopped using since he joined Dudley.

“Roman God, yes.”

“ _ Pluto _ …”

Harry glared at Voldemort.

“I should’ve never let you pull me away from  _ my _ guild. I’m not a senseless bastard like you. I can’t handle your domineering possessiveness right now!  _ Leave _ !”

There was a huge silence, then suddenly Voldemort turned around and left. Harry passed a hand through his hair and glanced at Piers, who was looking back horrified. Harry didn’t blame him. Piers had reasons to be freaked out, one of them being that his best friend had just died...

“You killed him… it’s  _ your _ fault… it’s…”

Harry narrowed his eyes as Piers attacked him.  _ His fault… _

**–P–**

Voldemort glanced back to where Pluto was with  _ that _ child, only to see the child attacking Pluto. Voldemort grabbed his staff and the spear-side started shining as he got it ready to strike. Pluto could hate him all he wanted later.

Voldemort’s eyes grew as Pluto’s hand passed right through the boy’s chest. And the boy disappeared in a loud gasp sound that echoed the dungeon’s corridors. After that Pluto activated a portal crystal, leaving.

Voldemort approached the entrance of the trap room where Pluto’s guild died, only to see Pluto had dropped something. Voldemort leant down and picked the package. It were Pluto’s cooking spice bottles.

–Use it. I won’t need it. RG–

Voldemort snorted at the lad’s message. Of course he’d knew Voldemort would pick them up. He went to reply, only to see that Pluto had taken him out of friendlist. He couldn’t anymore.

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: **Birthday & Christmas’ Gifts**  
> ~Isys
> 
>  

**Author's Note:**

> Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: [www(doc)facebook(doc)com/groups/IsysSkeeterFanfiction](http://www.facebook.com/groups/IsysSkeeterFanfiction)


End file.
